Lament
by grungekitty
Summary: Misako knew good and well that she shouldn't be out here. She was retched with guilt and excitement when he came out of the shadows. She could swear, the venom seemed weaker when he was with her. Preseris, GarmadonxMisako, my first Ninjago fic, if you must hate, please do so in a constructive fashion! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I was listening to "Bad Girl's Lament" by Ke$ha**

**and-**

**Cloë: What are you doing?**

**Zoë: Writing a fanfiction? This is nothing new Cloë! -_-**

**Cloë: Oh yes it is!**

**Zoë: How so?**

**Cloë: You're writing a NINJAGO fanfic! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WEIRD THIS IS!?**

**Zoë: *blank stare***

**Cloë: *sigh* At least explain yourself!**

**Zoë: fine! *pout***

**(^if you're confused...my profile, under "I go insane sometimes")**

**So I guess I'm kind of new here XD**

**I usually do SRMTHFG! fics...but I decided to try my hand here ^v^**

**I'll try to remember I'm starting from scratch on this archive.**

**Something you should know, is I'm obsessive about giving any inspirational credit...so...**

**I was listening to "Bad Girl's Lament" by Ke$ha**

**and was kind of inspired by it**

**Don't worry! I'm keeping it clean! *anime sweatdrop***

**Cloë: Alice...shut up so Zoë can write!**

**Alice: Don't yell at me! *runs to her cave***

**Zoë: Never thought she'd go there willingly 0-0**

**THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS TOO LONG!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Misako knew good and well that she shouldn't be out here.

She was retched with guilt and excitement when he came out of the shadows.

"Misako!" He whispered delightfully.

She could swear, the venom seemed weaker when he was with her.

"Garmadon ... _Montgomery_" Misako whispered back.

He frowned a little. He hated to be called by his first name.

"_Garmadon!_" he corrected, quietly.

Misako pouted. Even if he was better with her, he was still getting worse. Still, she was going to make the beast of the time she had left with him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't!" he laughed quietly.

"Alright." She smiled.

He pulled a corner of the fence up. Misako giggled a little as she slipped through. Garmadon followed.

"Your dad would be _so_ mad if he knew we were doing this!" Misako giggled

"All the more fun!" He smirked.

Misako gushed. He was too cute when he did that. Yeah, it was the manifestation of pure evil, but it kind of had that bad boy appeal.

The two took off towards the lights on the nearest city. It was against their rules to go out of the temple, let alone to the city, let alone with each other let alone at night! It was a mixture of pure defined, but Misako did it anyways. It was only because it was with him!

He held her hand and she already knew what his dad would say. She closed her eyes and pictured it.

* * *

_"YOU DID _WHAT_!? _WHERE_!?" he'll roar._

_"Yeah..." she'll say quietly._

_"How many times do I have to tell you this?" He'll ask, calming down._

_"I know I said I wouldn't again, but I just-" She'll start._

_He'll wave his hand to silence her._

_"I'm only looking out for you!" He'll start "Look...I love my son, but he's dangerous! I'm trying to find a cure for the venom, but he's just too far gone for anyone to be around him right now"_

She knew what she'll do. She'll nod quietly, promise to stop, leave, and do it again. Right now though, it was her fantasy.

_"HOW IS THAT FAIR!?" She'd love to scream "DON'T YOU THINK HE'S SUFFERING ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU CUTTING HIM OFF FROM EVERYONE!?"_

* * *

Misako's fantasy was interrupted by her boyfriend.

"You ok?" he asked

Misako smiled. Under all the venom, he was still a sweet guy.

"Yes. Just thinking about what we'll say to your father." Misako answered.

Garmadon reached out and grabbed her other hand.

"That's the future..." he said.

He pulled her close and leaned to her face.

"...worry about the now." He said flirtatiously.

The next moment they were two love struck young adults making out in the middle of a bamboo forest with the lights from the city sparkling in their own personal backdrop. Misako breathed in the scent of her other and the forest around her. She soaked in the moment, perfect, intoxicating, and unpoisoned. Misako's head spun around at the feeling.

They broken and looked into each other's eyes.

She couldn't make herself believe that it could ever end. At that moment it was impossible for Misako to imagine the boy before her being anything but this perfect, sweet, caring, and gentle boy with a touch of danger around the edges. At this point, she didn't care what anybody else in Ninjago had to say about them and their relationship! He was hers and she was his! And it would always be that way!

"I wish this could last forever." he said, practically reading her thoughts.

"I know." She said quietly, leaning into his chest.

"Twelve years..." He sighed "How can a man...a _boy_ suffer through this that long?"

Misako pulled her head up with a smiled.

"Well that's the past..." She said deviously.

She pulled him close again.

"...worry about the now." She said in the same tone he had.

"You are the most wonderful thing!" He said softly.

Misako pulled another kiss out of him and didn't let him go for quite some time. He really brought out her bad side sometimes!

He finally broke.

"If we stay here all night, we'll never get to the movies." he lightly laughed.

"Screw it!" she said a little louder "Staying here all night sounds great!"

They both laughed until they felt dizzy.

"I love you!" Misako admitted.

It caught him off guard. She could see the surprise on his face.

"I really do!" she assured as she kissed his check.

He got up and moved away a bit.

"What?" She asked with sincere concern.

"Misako...no." he said sadly.

"_'No'_ what?" She pouted

"Please don't be stubborn. Nothing's going to change my fate!" he said with a little bit of anger

"I know..." She said.

She stood up and pulled herself closer to him again.

"...but nothing's going to change my feelings either! Do you honestly expect me to just stop loving you?" She asked sincerely

"Misako! you're being an idiot!" he snapped, pushing her back "I. AM. EVIL. Will you understand that!?"

Misako's eyes began to water.

"Am I allowed to say that I don't care!? That I still love you! That no matter how much pushing you guys do, or how sensible it is, I don't love Wu, I love YOU!" Misako cried.

Garmadon sighed.

"This won't work, you know it won't." He said calmly.

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" Misako asked, glaring at him with all the emotion she felt.

"I can't even tell" He barley whispered.

"I love you!" Misako muttered

Tears were began streaming down her face.

"I love you!" she repeated, a bit louder "I love you and I don't care what anybody else thinks! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

She kept chanting the three words until Garmadon cut her off with a kiss.

He broke and looked in her eyes with a look that said more than his words ever could. She could see straight into his soul. She could see the struggle between the good man she knew and the monster growing inside him. But most importantly, she could see his love for her, in the purest light she had ever seen anything in her life.

"Ok" he said.

And she knew it mean "I love you too"

* * *

**that...was...either awesome, or babbling nonsense**

**I don't know, I haven't read back over it yet**

**But I think I got weirdly descriptive... o_O**

**But for future reference, I will mostly try to not do any romance stroies since that's **_**ALL **_**I see in this archive!**

**Honestly people! Come up with some PLOTS!**

***sigh***

**so if I do do any romance, it'll probably be GarmadonxMisako(xWu) since they are WAAAY too under played here!**

**Maybe a LITTLE Nyay, but honestly, that'll be done how the writers of the show did it,**

**tacked on to other plots!**

**Now that I posted one fic...I'll probably get myself on making more.**

**HOLY FLYING CATS I ACTUALLY **_**DID**_** THIS!**

**sorry, sometimes I'm delayed.**

**It took me 6 months to wrap my head around DRIVING!**

**Cloë: ALICE! Stop babbling!**

**Alice: Sowwy *Points toes and pushes foot back and forth***

**Zoë: EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET READY FOR STAR TREK! Do we still have that-**

**Cloë: NO! And even if we did, it'd be **_**way**_** too small!**

**Zoë: *sigh* OH! I'LL WEAR MY DOCTOR VS. THE UNIVERSE T-SHIRT!**

**Cloë: that works.**

**sorry about the rambles...they tend to happen in my A/N's**

**-grungekitty**


	2. Bonus Ending I Deleted!

**Ok, a little extra ending I thought was funny XD**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"YOU DID _WHAT_!? _WHERE_!?" he roared

"Called it" Misako thoght

* * *

**So yeah...that was it**

***anime sweatdrop***

**-grungekitty**


End file.
